I Bet He Smells Nice
by pianogirl203
Summary: Takes off from where CAWS left off. At Avengers Tower, Darcy and Jane finally meet the Avengers. In this story, Darcy makes a great impression on Steve, and Natasha is falling on love with Bucky all over again. Throughout this tale, the Avengers will become a big, happy family.
1. Chapter 1

I Bet He Smells Nice

"Avengers. How goes ith?" Thor asked the Avengers who were all sitting around a large table, talking about their daily lives.

"I'm well, but will you ever stop wearing you mother's drapes?" Tony asked

"I came in battle armor, for I have brought my Jane Foster, and Lady Darcy here to finally meet you." Thor replied "And these are not my mother's drapes." He answered as Jane entered the room.

"Jane and Darcy will be working with the Avengers, and will be living in the tower. Jane will work on her science stuff with Mr. Banner, and Darcy is her assistant." Pepper said.

"Thor I think I lost Darcy." Jane said as she entered the room.

"Well she could not have gone far, but first, Avengers meet Jane Foster." Thor said

"Hi." The Avengers said.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet all of you." Jane said

"And you as well, I hear you are an astrophysicist." Bruce said

"Yes I am. Mr. Banner I am a big fan of your work on Gamma Radiation." Jane said. As Bruce was about to ask a question, Darcy entered the room breathing heavily.

"Darcy, where have you been?" Jane asked as Darcy bent forward with her hands on her knees.

"I don't know how you guys do it, but those stairs are like hell." Darcy said

"Lady Darcy, why did you not take the elevator?" Thor said

"There's an elevator. No wonder when I got onto each floor, people looked at me like I was nuts."She replied "And has my intern been here? He was right behind me on my way up, but I lost him." She continued. At that moment, her intern walked in with a cone of ice cream in his hand.

"Sup Darcy." He said licking his ice cream.

"Where the hell have you been? And how did you get ice cream?" Darcy asked

"Well when we got onto the 2nd floor I saw an elevator, and then I thought about that Ice cream stand outside the building. So, I took the elevator downstairs, got ice cream, took the elevator upstairs, and bibbidy bobbity boo here I am." He said

"And you didn't get me any?" Darcy asked with an angry look.

"I thought you needed some space, and that you would eventually figure out there was an elevator." He said in a scared sort of manner.

"Run." She said

"What?" he asked.

"Run, like hell." She continued. He ran out of the room, but was stopped by Darcy.

"Give me your ice cream." She said and he gave it to her, and ran down the hallway.

"Take the stairs." She yelled, and watched as he changed his direction for the stairs.

"Ha, like I was gonna chase him back down those stairs." She said to the group of Avengers.

"May I just say that I really like you." Tony said

"Well thank you Mr. Stark, and I like how you, like, suit up and save the world." She said."Oh and Thor, next time you eat 2 boxes of Pop-Tarts, and 3 omelets for breakfast, let me get it on video." She continued.

"Will do. Lady Darcy as you can see that is Sir Stark, this is Lady Natasha, and that is Sir Clint." Thor said as he gestured to the Avengers. "There is also Sir Banner, and Sir Steve is not here at the moment." He continued.

"Sup." Darcy said, while giving a wave. "Wait Bruce Banner, as in The Hulk?" She asked

"Yes, that would be me." Bruce answered.

"OOOOOHHHHH, I have this question for you that I have been dying to ask for a while." She said

"Ask away then." He said.

"OK, when you turn into the "Hulk." She made a muscular gesture with her arms,"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Well, it does at times, but otherwise it's like I'm growing into a monster," He said.

"So, when does it hurt?" she asked with raised eyebrows and arms crossed across her chest.

"Well, my shoulders dislocate, and then undislocate themselves. Plus, my arm and leg muscles grow substantially in size." He said.

"Well, that sucks." She said. He laughed a little.

"Yes, it does suck." He continued. Darcy then noticed that Jane had talked to Thor the entire time, and that Clint was staring at a particular area of her chest.

"Could I borrow this?" She asked Natasha who had a pen and notebook.

"Sure." Natasha said while sliding the notebook and pen over, and Clint was still staring at her chest.

She wrote down a note and put it in front of her chest. Clint's eyes widened and he mumbled a quiet "Sorry".

"Wait, what did you write?" Tony asked and grabbed the notebook. He looked at it and laughed.

"Nice!" He said. He began passing it around, and that was when Pepper slapped him on the chest and said "Rude."

"It's alright, I don't mind." She said and looked back down at her note. It read "Clint, my eyes aren't on my chest."

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

So, what do you think? Please review and comment. I will have another chapter up soon.

-Pianogirl203


	2. Chapter 2, I bet he smells REAL nice

Chapter 2.

The Avengers helped out in moving the 2 ladies in. (Darcy's intern had another job offer, and decided to take it.) Darcy's room was next to Jane's on the penthouse floor where the other Avengers would stay from time to time. The rooms were fairly similar, except that Jane's had a section for her science lab, and Darcy had a section for the science equipment that she would use. Jane's room was located next to Darcy's, (Which was also Thor's room) Clint's was on the other side, and across the hall was Steve's room. Finally, diagonal from her was Banner's and Natasha's room. Stark's room was on the top floor, next to the Avengers meeting room. After the Avengers had placed all of the 2 scientists things into each of their rooms, they left them both to unpack.

"Darcy do you need any help unpacking?" Jane asked.

"No. If I do, though then I will pop on over and be all ganster up on ya." Said Darcy, while trying to impersonate a gangster. Jane smiled.

"Well until then, keep all that gangster inside your apartment." Said Jane.

"Will do." Darcy replied. She walked into her room and began unpacking. She first unpacked the food that she had brought in from her car, and placed it all into either her fridge, or her cubbort. After that she began unpacking her clothes into her new-

"Holy Shit!" Darcy exclaimed. She had a large bedroom, with a King-sized bed, a walk-in closet, a private bathroom, a desk and chair, and 2 human sized windows with a view of NYC. She walked into her closet.

"Holy Shit!" She said, again. She had a walk-in closet, the size of a small room. She placed all of her clothes into the closet, and saw that she only used up a quarter of the entire closet.

"God, I have to do some shopping." she stated.

"I'll help out with that." A voice said. She turned around to see Natasha and Pepper standing there, with Jane.

"Oh God, are we going shopping?" Darcy asked with excitement, and began jumping up and down.

"Of course. You 2 are now apart of the Avengers, by association, and decreased the levels of Testosterone, in this building." Pepper said.

"So, this is our treat to both of you." Natasha said, while waving a S.H.I.E.L.D credit card.

"Sweet!" Darcy Replied."Let's get a move on then. I haven't shopped for clothes in 3 months." She continued.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Steve walked into Avengers Tower with a tired face. He had found Bucky with the help of Sam, but for 9 months he had a living hell. Restless nights, injuries, and most of all the possibility of never finding him. Once he did, and Bucky agreed to come back with him, he was finally able to sleep. As he entered the main lobby he saw faces that he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Steve, my super soldier friend, how have you been?" Tony asked with a smug smile. The Avengers were all there, except...

"Where's Natasha?" Steve asked as Sam and Bucky followed his entrance.

"She went out with our 2 new members, and Pepper, to go shopping." Clint said, while sharpening his arrows.

"2 new members?" Sam asked. He had been inducted into the Avengers only about 2 months ago, and liked being the newbie.

"Yes, Lady Darcy, and Miss Foster. They are members, by what you mortals call, association." Thor said.

"In short, Jane and Darcy are both scientists and they will be helping out the Avengers with new technology, activity in Outer Space, etc." Bruce said."Plus, they both worked with Thor when they first came to the planet." Bruce continued.

"Yeah, Jane really worked a lot with Thor." Tony said, with a wink. Thor gave him an evil look.

"Do not talk about my Jane like that, while I am in the room." Thor said with a serious face, and stood up so that he was directly in front of Tony.

"So can I talk about Darcy like that, because she is technically a friend, and has very large-"

"Very large what, Tony?" Darcy said as she entered the room with the 3 other girls. She stared at him with raised eyebrows, as she set her bags on the ground with the rest of the girls things.

"Yeah Tony, very large what?" Pepper said with her arms crossed.

"Oooh, Busted." Clint said, while looking up at the ladies. "At least it's not me this time." He continued.

"I was going to say eyes, they are as brown as chocolate." Tony said.

"My eyes are blue." Darcy said. Tony was stumped. Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Sam began chuckling.

"Really? Wait, what's that?" Tony asked, as Darcy pulled out an object and began walking towards Tony.

"Oh, this?" Darcy said, as she pointed her hand down at the object."This my friend, happens to be the exact taser that I used to make Thor fall onto his ass." Darcy finished.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Sorry that It has taken me this long to introduce Steve. I promise that next xhapter Steve, Bucky, and Sam will all meet Darcy, and that Tony won't get tasered. Please review, and comment. Also, if you noticed I fixed the issue with her eyes. (Thanks bval1)

-pianogirl203


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You got tasered?" Bruce asked, while looking at Thor.

"Yes, I did. Though, I hate to admit it, but I was also hit by Jane's car twice." Thor said, with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Don't remind me." Jane said. Tony was feeling uncomfortable with the 2 women staring at him with evil eyes. He needed to change the subject. Thank the Lord Steve was there.

"Anyhow, Look. Steve's Back, Yaaaay!" Tony said with a hopeful expression. Darcy thought to herself "Ah, screw it." She turned and finally noticed the 3 men.

Steve walked up to Jane and held out his hand,"Steve Rogers, pleasure to meet you." he said. After they shook hands, he looked over at Darcy and his eyes widened just a little bit. He walked over to her and held out his hand, "Steve-"

"Rogers, it's nice to finally meet you too." She said, as she shook his hand. They kept staring at each other for a long time. Darcy had a large smile on her face, and Steve had a smile bigger than the Avengers had ever seen him smile. They did this for such a long time that Tony had to interrupt.

"Well, Steve is there someone you would like to introduce?" Tony said, hinting towards Bucky. Steve stopped staring at Darcy and turned to Bucky.

"Yes, of course." Steve said."This here is Bucky, and he will be staying with us for a while, until he can get back on his feet." Steve finished. Bucky simply nodded, and put his hands inside his pocket. He took a quick glance at Natasha, and walked out of the room.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Darcy was heading back up to her room with her bags, when she saw Steve trying to find the key to get into his room. Bucky was standing next to him with his head down. Steve had found his keys, and as soon as he opened the door Bucky ran inside it. Darcy, unfortunately, was having a little trouble with her bags.

"Do you need help with that miss?" Steve asked as she was setting her bags onto the floor outside of her room.

"Yes, Thanks Steve." She said as he took her bags. She opened up her door and entered it.

"Still some unpacking to do I see." Steve said.

"Well aside from my kitchen, and part of my bedroom, yeah, I still have a lot of unpacking to do." She said, while placing her hands on her hips. He set her bags down next to the kitchen counter, and started playing with his hands.

"So, umm, if you ever need any help unpacking I am here to help." Steve said. He was nervous because, aside from Natasha, he hasn't spoken to that many girls in almost 80 years.

"Wow, the Captain America IS a gentleman." Darcy said, with a lot of enthusiasm on the "is". Steve blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, Cap, if you don't mind my payment to you for helping me out today, and in the future, is a free meal. I am a pretty good cook, and I can make whatever you like." she said.

"Well, in, umm, that case would you, umm, like to possibly,uhh-"

"Oh my God, Captain America wants to ask me out on a date." She said.

"If you would like, of course, you don't have to." Steve said.

"Sure then." She said.

"What?"

"Sure Steve. I will go out with you."

"Really!"

"Yeah, you're a really nice guy and I would love to go out with you." Darcy finished.

"Uh, well, that's Great!" Steve said with excitement. "When do you want to go out, or where, and actually when do you want to, uhh, go out." He said. Darcy found it cute that Steve was still so confused on dating.

"Well, you've got Bucky to take care of still, but maybe this Friday. You can come over here and I will show you some movies that you probably have never seen before. Then I will fix you dinner." She said.

"Miss Darcy, you don't have to fix me dinner." Steve said.

"I'm fixing OUR dinner. Plus, I still owe you for helping me today, and in the future." She said.

"Well, I, umm, I will see if I am open that day and I will call you then." Steve said.

"Ok Steve."

"Bye, Darcy."

"Bye, Steve" Darcy said as he left her apartment. She looked through the peephole in her door, and laughed at the sight she saw. Steve was jumping in the air, and pumping his fist, and...was he dancing?

"Hey Steve, you know I can see you." She said. He stopped and looked at the door. Realization hit him.

"Bye, Darcy."

"Bye, Steve...again." Darcy said. She couldn't help thinking that he probably smelled really nice.

jjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

Please review, and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey Guys. I just figured out what Chris Evans smells like. ( God, I sound like a stalker) It's this cologne called Gucci Guilty...and I have a sample of it! Correction, I am a stalker, lol.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

The next morning Darcy made herself breakfast, and was about to continue unpacking, when she heard muffled voices outside her room. She walked to her door and looked through her peephole, where she almost broke out laughing. Standing there was Steve, Tony, Clint, Sam, and Thor. (She assumed Bruce was already in the lab, working with Jane.) She saw Natasha was creeping past the boys, with Bucky in tow. Darcy couldn't help think that they would be a cute couple.

"Just knock on the door and ask her, already." Clint said. He had his hand on Steve's shoulder.

Tony continued the conversation, " Trust me, Darcy is like a flower. Except she doesn't know when to be quiet some-" Darcy opened up the door.

"Yeah Tony, What were you saying?" Darcy asked as she opened up the door. Tony's eyes were as wide as the Earth itself.

"Son of a Bitch." He said as he put his head down.

"Really? Cause that's not what I heard at all." She said with a devious smile. Sam gave Steve a little nudge on his shoulder, and pointed his head towards Darcy.

Steve coughed, "Uh, Darcy, I was wondering that, after your finished unpacking, if you would like to play paintball with us?" He asked. His cheeks were blushing, and he looked at her with kind eyes. Yeah, she bet he smelled REAL, REAL, nice!

"Sure, Steve." She said. He smiled wide.

"That's great, meet us at Tony's level tomorrow, at 9:00 am." Steve said. All the guys were grinning at Darcy. She then looked down and realized that she had put on a black bra, with a white shirt over it. Steve was the only guy staring at her face.

"Sweet, but you should probably tell your little gang here to look up about 5 inches." she said. At that moment all the guys started blushing.

"Bye, Darcy." The guys said.

"Bye, Guys." She finished. She went back inside her apartment and put on a different shirt. She walked back out of her bedroom and started unpacking again, when someone knocked on her door.

"Dear God, I have to be friggin gorgeous with this many people knocking on my door, anymore." She mumbled to herself. She walked over to her door and opened it. No one was there, but when she looked down, she almost did a back-flip.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Natasha lead Bucky into the Avengers training room. She remembered him, but she assumed he probably didn't remember her.

"So." He said.

"So." She replied. She put her hands together and sat on one of the treadmills. Steve and her were going to help bring him back into the world, she guessed, but there were times when Steve wasn't that into it. She didn't mind though. Steve probably hadn't talked to a real girl in about 90 years, and needed some space. Unfortunately, Steve had already earned Bucky's trust, which meant that it was now her turn. "Look, Bucky-"

"I remember you." He interrupted her, mid-sentence. Now that was something she wasn't expecting.

"What do you remember?" she asked, slowly.

"Us." He said. He sat down next to her. He slowly leaned closer to her... close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Bucky." She said, and started to move away, when he grabbed her hand. He grabbed it with kindness, gentleness... like he never wanted her to leave. She hadn't felt someone touch her in a loving way, since Clint was compromised and she had to explain his "Head" injury. She turned to face him, and felt his lips against hers. For the first time in forever(Frozen) she felt...happy. She felt her soul soar high into the sky. She knew that she was being compromised, but just this one time, she truly didn't care.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

It was late at night, when Tony entered his room. He saw Pepper lying in the bed, and scooted in next to her. Avengers tower was their new home, since the entire "Mandarin" incident. His nightmares had slowly gone away, but there were still times that he woke up shaking, and couldn't get back to sleep.

" Your home a bit late, aren't you?" She asked. He grinned, and put his lips against her shoulders. He slowly began kissing it, and then working his way up to her neck.

"I was working on Sam's wings." He replied. She turned towards him, and put her lips against his.

"God, I love you." He said.

"I know." She replied.

"Dear God, we are quoting Star Wars, this should be pretty interesting." He continued.

"Yes, it shall." She said, as she pressed her lips against his once more.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Now I told you guys already that it involved all the Avengers, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, and I will update soon. Also, if you noticed, I changed the mistake with the whole "Tony's P.O.V, and how it was in third person," Thingy. Thank You MF 22, for letting me fix that mistake.

Live Long and Prosper-

Pianogirl203


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I know this is late but, I don't own any of the Marvel characters, or anything that I refer to. For instance, The Big Bang Theory, Star Wars, etc. I am just doing this for fun, and not for profit.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"Well this is new." Darcy stated. Outside her front door there sat a large pile of...

"Movies?" She asked herself. Movies inside a large bag, so large that Santa would be jealous. On top of the bag, sat a note, which said...

_So I'm not big on the "Let's bring Cap back into the world" thing, so I figured you could try. This is a collection of movies dating back to the early 1950's, throughout the current 2000's. I figured you could probably start with one of your favorite things to " Bring him back into society."... Movies, Duh! Show him the classics, the horrible's, and pretty much anything that will get him to stop saying "Who's that", or "Is that a movie reference?" Because he is starting to drive me friggin insane. Tell anyone about this, and I will get rid of your S.H.I.E.L.D credit card for a month._

_Love,_

_Tony Stark._

She laughed at the letter. "Wow, Tony Stark has a heart." She said as she dragged the bag inside her apartment. She set the bag down next to her couch, and finished unpacking the rest of her things. She had filled up most of the apartment, and had really nothing else to do. Coulson had given her the day off, and she finished moving in... at 9:00 am.

"God, now I'm bored." She said as she sat down on her couch.

"Would you like to find me something for you to do, Miss Lewis?' A voice asked. Darcy jumped, leaped over her couch, and took her lightsaber that she kept behind it, and turned it on.

"Who the hell said that?" She asked.

"Forgive me, Miss Lewis. I am Jarvis, personal AI to Mr. Stark. I am here to help you with any of your needs, daily." He said.

"Wait, did you just say that you are here to help me with any of my NEEDS?' She asked the AI.

"Yes, Miss Lewis." The AI replied. Darcy broke out laughing.

"Does that include... Sexual Needs?" She asked, as she continued laughing. She was now lying on the floor, and was finding it hard to breathe.

"No Miss Lewis, it does not. I'm not programmed for that." The AI replied. His last comment made her laugh even harder.

"Thanks, Jarvis. You just made my day." She said to him.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkkkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Darcy had changed her outfit into "relaxing" clothes. Her new outfit consisted of black leggings, a white t-shirt, with a brown leather coat, and a red scarf. She also put on her new pair of black boots, and of course, some red lipstick. She grabbed her purse, and was walking out the door when she saw the 2 people making out. In the hallway stood Natasha and Bucky...getting into it. She had opened her door, and was now slowly closing it, when they stopped. Natasha looked at her with a "Please don't tell" look.

"I saw nothing, but you two are sooooooo cute together. Like 2 assassins in love, oh god that would be an Oscar-winning movie. I can see it now." Darcy said, with her hands, making some "Movie" gestures. They just looked at her, and walked into his apartment. "Well, she's got her shit handled." Darcy said as she closed the door behind her. She wanted to get some groceries for the meals that she would make for Steve. Especially cupcake ingredients. She LOVED cupcakes.

jkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Steve had gone with Clint, Tony, and Sam, clothes shopping. He had to get more "Modern" clothing, as the 3 other men had put it. He had plenty of "Modern" clothes, but he had wanted something special to wear for Darcy, on their date. The boys decided to take him to American Apparel.

"Wait, what are you guys going to do, anyway?" Clint asked, as they walked into the store. Each of the men were wearing undercover clothing.

"I'm going over to her house for dinner, and movies." Steve replied, as he searched through piles of clothing.

"So, what do you think is going to happen AFTER the movies, and dinner?" Tony asked, with a sly smile. Steve turned to look at him, and shook his head.

"No, no, no. Darcy isn't like that... at least, I don't think she is." Steve said. "Besides, what do guys wear to movie dates?" Steve asked the other men.

"Well, usually I just wear a pair of jeans, a shirt, and maybe a jacket." Sam said. While Steve, Sam, and Clint were talking, Tony ventured off.

"Just wear something that you are comfortable in." Sam finished.

Steve sighed, "Clothes shopping is so hard. How do women do it, all the time?" He asked.

"Well, I have a theory that it's a gene that and is passed along through women." Tony said arriving around the corner of a clothing aisle.

"What's in your hand?" Sam asked, for Tony had brought something with him.

"I actually know how to do things in STYLE." He replied. "Steve try these on." He said, while giving Steve some clothing. When Steve came back out he was wearing a pair of Khaki's, with a red t-shirt, and a pair of Canvas sneakers.

"What do you know, Iron Man has style." Clint stated.

"I am a billionaire, so...duh." Tony replied. Steve smiled.

"I think that this is perfect for the date." Steve said.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Darcy had gone to the grocery store. She had bought food to make taco's, pie, and of course CUPCAKES! She had also bought chips and dip, and ice cream. "For who, does not like ice cream?" She asked herself. "Well, there are people with lactose intolerance, so." She finished. She had gone back to Avengers Tower, and dropped off her groceries. She was heading to the Science Lab to talk to Jane, when she saw Thor and Jane making out... IN THE SCIENCE LAB. She didn't want to intrude on their... session. So she turned back around, and was heading back to her apartment, when she saw Steve, Sam, Tony, and Clint walk in to the building. She thought it was casual, until she saw the shopping bags. She hid in the hallway next to the front desk, and listened in.

"I can't believe that your worried about this date. You are friggin Captain America, and your nervous over little, old Darcy." Clint said.

"She's just different. She's funny, and sweet, and doesn't want to make googly eyes over me." Steve said. She chuckled silently to herself. If only he knew that she had daydreams about him...without a shirt on. Yep, she bet that he smelled REAL, REAL, nice. The 4 men headed up the elevator, and Darcy couldn't help but smile. She then pressed the up button on the elevator, and went back to her room.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

The next day, Darcy woke up at 8:15 am. _Ring, Ring, Ring._

_"_I hate alarm clocks." She mumbled to herself, as she turned it off. She walked over to her closet, and put on a the equipment that Jarvis sent her the previous night.

"Huh, I look like Leslie from The Big Bang Theory." She said, to herself. She walked into her kitchen and made pancakes. As she bit into her first bite, she heard a knock on her door.

"Every Friggin Day." She said, as she walked over to the door. She opened it, and standing there was every single Avenger. Including Jane, Pepper, and Bucky.

"Sup Bitches." She said to them.

"Darcy, Did you make pancakes?" Sam asked. Darcy hesitated.

"Ummmmm, It's highly possible." She stated.

"And you didn't tell me. Darcy, I thought that you were smart." Tony said.

"What group of people first believed in Norse Gods?" She asked Tony.

"Uhhh-"

"Vikings, Tony. And I thought that you were smart." She said to him.

"Touche." He replied. "So, can we eat your pancakes?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure if I made enough" But got cut off when Thor, Sam, Clint, Tony, and Bruce, all started rushing through her door saying, "Move out of my way." or, "I want pancakes, and they will be mine. ALL MINE."

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjk

Please Review, and tell me what you think. If I made any minor errors, tell me and I will try to fix it.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

ALL the Men Avengers were there... EATING HER PANCAKES!

"Dah, Hell." She said, while the men began digging into her pancakes. She just shook her head."Men, I will never understand them." She finished.

"May we come in?" Bruce asked her. Correction, BRUCE and all the women were the ones with manners.

"Well, at least you guys have manners." She stated. "Yes, you may come in." She finished.

"Thank You." He replied, as she shut the door behind them. Steve simply wanted to fit in with the other men. Well, at least they were all enjoying Darcy's pancakes. She noticed that Bucky was sitting next to Natasha, and that his hand was on her leg.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you guys now that I made pancakes?" She asked everyone.

"Jarvis." Clint and Tony replied, in sync. The 2 men looked at each other, and laughed. Steve walked up to her.

"Miss Lewis-"

"Darcy" She interrupted.

"Darcy, where do you put your dirty dishes?" He asked. His plate looked as if it was licked clean.

"Holy shit, you really ate my pancakes. How many did you have?" She asked.

"Well, Bruce didn't want his, so... 4 total." He answered. Darcy looked at Bruce.

"Bruce, do you not like pancakes?" She asked. He looked at her.

"They just remind me of someone I knew." He said. Huh, so the Hulk had a girlfriend. It gets her every time.

"Oh, oh, you sly dog." She said. Bruce blushed.

"I don't know what you mean." He replied.

"Oh, you know what I mean." She said, with her eyebrows raised. She raised them twice. He looked away in embarrassment.

"Lady Darcy, these cakes of pan's are truly wonderful." He said. The Avengers all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, what do you make these with?" Natasha asked.

"Crack." She replied. The Avengers stopped eating, and looked at her. "I'm just joking with y'all. Your faces were _classic_." She said, while laughing.

"When we play paintball, you are dead first." Clint said, with a sly smile.

"Oh joy." She replied, while rolling her eyes.

jkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Everyone was at Tony's level, by 9:00.(Right on schedule)

"Fury? Coulson? Hill?" Darcy asked. For they were there as well.

"Yep. I have unfortunately, lost a bet with Star-" Fury was cut off.

"mmhhmm, what is the person's name, that you lost a bet with?" Tony asked, while trying to hide a smile, and failing miserably.

"I lost a bet with the 'Almighty, Powerful, King of Metal, ass-kicking, Tony Stark." Fury replied, with an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, you DID!" Tony replied, while doing the moonwalk.

"Well, that's all very nice, but we need 2 captain's." Sam announced.

"How about we have Cap, and Bucky." Pepper suggested.

"The Captain of America, and the Assassin. How sweet." Clint said. Bucky gave him a look, that could scare the Hulk. Clint said nothing else, for the rest of that meeting.

"That sounds fine."

"Yeah."

"Sure." The group said, one by one.

"Alright Captains, pick your teams." Sam finished.

"Steve, you start." Bucky said.

"Darcy." Steve said, while staring at Bucky. Bucky stared back.

"Natasha." Bucky replied.

"OOOHHH, the single women." Sam said.

"Well, we know that they won't be single for long." Tony said.

"Sam"

"Clint"

"Bruce"

"Tony"

"Pepper"

"Jane"

"Thor"

"Fury"

"Coulson"

"Hill"

"Jerk"

"Little Punk." Bucky replies. They both smile at each other, and The Avengers stare in awe.

"Holy Hell, and I thought I could handle my shit." Tony says.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

"So, whoever is left standing, their team wins." Steve says. The 2 teams had gone to opposite sides of the building. They were to sneak around, find someone from the other team, and shoot them.

"Well, according to Clint, I am dead, sooo." Darcy says.

"Shit is hitting the fan." Sam says. "Are you sure that you didn't put crack in those pancakes?" He asks Darcy.

"Yes, I would never drug you guys." She replies. Sam breathes a sigh of relief.

"On a work day, of course." Darcy finishes. Sam's eyes widen. Darcy simply smiles,and walks over towards Steve.

"Bruce, does ith want to start us off?" Thor asks.

"Why the Hell not. I probably shouldn't be doing this anyway." Bruce says, as he walks to the announcement phone. He presses a few buttons, and a siren goes off for 2 seconds. He speaks into the phone.

"Let the 76th annual paintball Hunger Games BEGIN!"

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Battle cries rang out.

"For Midgard!"

"Whatever Thor just said!"

"Hell YA, BITCHES!" Darcy screamed. She had a plan though. Clint would obviously climb into the vents and get Darcy, and Steve would go for Bucky. Pepper would go for Tony, and Thor would go for Jane. Coulson would go for Hill, Sam for Natasha, Bruce would want out easily, so Fury. That's everyone, so she ran into the Science Lab, and hid under a desk. She waited until she heard a slight creaking noise from the vents. Clint knew she was in there. He jumped down from the vents, and walked towards the desk. She slowly crawled out from it, and went into an aisle of chemicals. He jumped over the desk, turned towards it and said "Ha". He had a shocked look, especially when Darcy stood up, and shot him in the back.

"Ha, HA, BITCH!" She said, while waving her gun in the air. "SUCK IT!" She screamed. Clint sighed.

"You need to bake me some cupcakes." He said.

"Yeah, sure." She replied. One of the few things she liked about Clint, is that he is fair. He exited the room, to head back to his base. Darcy felt a paintball hit her.

"Yes, I got one." She heard someone say. She turned around, and looked at the man.

"Steve, you got your own teammate out!"

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjk

Please review, and favorite. I will be on vacation, so I won't update for about a week.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey guys, I know that this was a bit more than a week, but I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Also, I am going on a camping trip for 5 days, with NO ELECTRONICS. What joy. Anyhow, that means that I won't be able to update for 5 days. YAY! :(. So, I am sorry about that wait, and I hope that you will be patient with me. Thanks!

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"Darcy?" Steve asked, while staring at the paintball that he shot at her.

"No, I'm Pinocchio." She said, with a glance.

"Darcy." Steve said, in a serious tone.

"Yes, I'm Darcy. But, how do you get your own teammate out. Everyone on our team is wearing green, and everyone on Bucky's team is blue." She replied, with a hint of annoyance. She knew that Steve just got confused, but what if this happened in a REAL battle. Sure, Steve probably won't have a gun, but STILL!

"I'm sorry, but-" Steve got cut off.

"AHHHHH!"

"What the hell was that?" Darcy asked. All of a sudden, Steve's Avenger transmitter went off. It lit up, like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, crap."

"Oh, crap, what? What are we oh, crapping about?" She asked Steve. But, Steve had stopped listening. He was now listening in on his communicator.

"Darcy, I'm sorry about this." He said, as he ran towards her.

"Sorry about- WHOA!" She screamed, as Steve picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder. He ran out of the room, and into a stairway. He ran down it, all the way to her level.

"Steve, if there is an emergency shouldn't we be, still, running DOWN the stairs?" She asked.

"Downstairs is WHERE the danger is, Darcy." He said to her. That shut her up. " I want you to stay in your room, hide in a place where there is no glass, and stay there. Do you understand?" He asked her. She thought it was sexy when he talked in his serious voice.

"_Teehee_, ok." She said. Steve stared at her, and then ran down the stairs. Darcy went into her room, and hid in her closet. That's when it hit her. "Did I seriously, like, laugh at CAPTAIN America. Yeah, he is sexy, but, that's a first." She said to herself. She began stripping off her armor, and was down to her regular clothes when she heard it.

"HULK, SMASH!"

"Oh, banana balls." She said. She thought back to when she saw the Hulk on TV, after the fight in New York. He could get tricked easily, and who knows what could happen. She crawled farther back into her closet. "What about Jane, and Pepper? They didn't have any superpowers, either." She thought to herself. Pepper had Tony, Jane had Thor, so, does she technically have Steve? That's when she remembered that she had her taser back in the kitchen. "The one time, I actually need my taser!" She exclaimed, to herself. She debated what she should do. Should she go to the kitchen for her taser, or stay inside her closet?

"HULK, ANGRY AT ZEMO!"

Huh, that was the first time she ever heard the "Hulk" actually say a villains name. Wait, Baron Zemo fought Steve in the old days. How is he still alive? She didn't know, and didn't care. (Well, maybe she did care. Just a tad) Still, she is probably going to hate herself for doing, what she is about to do. She creeped out of her closet, and went into the hallway leading towards her kitchen. Her taser was lying on the kitchen counter.

"On the count of three." She said, to herself. One- she broke off running. She slid to the ground as she reached the kitchen counter, and grabbed the taser in the process. She stood up off the floor, and was running back to her room, when the explosion happened.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"Zemo." Steve said, as he circled his old enemy. Hulk just had a boxing match with Zemo, and Hulk now looked angrier than when he beat up Loki. Zemo looked weak, but he still had a mischievous look. In the war times, Zemo was Steve's side villain. Back then Steve was more worried about the Red Skull, and his plan to destroy cities. But, Zemo always crept into his battles, and caused destruction. Steve considered Zemo a true villain, with hate burned into his soul.

"Steve Rogers, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Oh, and I see you have your side-kick, Bucky Barnes." Zemo said, with his German accent. Bucky drew in a deep breath, and then gave Zemo a look so evil, that even Steve was surprised.

"How are you still alive, Zemo?" Steve asked.

"Oh, but if I told you that, it would ruin the surprise." Zemo said, as a truck burst in through the front door entrance. The Avengers stared in awe, as the trucks back door was thrust open. Inside of it was a machine.

"I give to you, the Death Ray!" Zemo said. The Death Ray was 9 feet tall, and was gray. It looked like a large gun, that lead into something that you would see off of a TV show. "You see Captain, I am going to destroy all New York City, but first, I will use it on someone important to you." He said. Steve could feel his heart plummet to his stomach. "Yes, Darcy Lewis, but first, I think I will surprise her." He said, as he pulled out a control with a large red button on it.

"How did you know about her?" Tony asked. "My security systems were-"

"Hacked? Yes, they were. Now unless you give me 5 billion dollars, I am going to do some serious damage." Zemo said.

"Not a chance." Bucky said.

"That's to bad." Zemo said.

"NO!" Steve screamed, but it was too late. Zemo pressed the button, and a bomb rang out on the upper floor.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Darcy woke up to a splitting headache, and a leg that hurt like hell. She felt her head, and when she looked at her hand, it was covered in blood.

"Peachy." She said. She tried putting weight on both legs, but her right leg crumpled, and she fell to the floor. She felt tears come to her eyes, and closed her eyes. "Ok, ok, ok. Breathe, Darcy, breathe." She told herself. She was blown by her front door, and was using the remnants of it to hoist herself up. This time not putting weight onto her right foot. Her taser was across the room, and she began hopping towards it, when she saw a camera inside her door's hinges. "Huh! Look at that." She said, to herself. She continued to her taser, and picked it off the floor. She hopped out her front door, and decided to go and find Jane, and possibly Pepper. If she gets the chance. She hopes that she can find Jane, and then get to the medical room to cast up her leg. As long as it isn't already destroyed. "Hold on Jane, I'm coming" She said, as she began hopping down the stairs

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Please review, and favorite. I hope that you all liked this chapter. Remember, 5 days.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

So, I have been recieving comments that there was a lot more action than expected... Well, you see I figured that there needed to be more of a plot, and real problems to the story. Don't worry, I am still gonna make this funny, and happy. Just with more action. Anyhow, enjoy!

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"Friggin stairs." Darcy mumbles, as she continues down ANOTHER set of stairs. She finally reaches Jane's room, and tries the door. "Of course, leave it to Jane to lock the door, when a supervillian can just barge in." She says, to herself. She knocks on the door. "Come on, Jane. You know a supervillian would never knock on the door, and have my BEAUTIFUL voice." She finished. A few seconds past, and the door finally opens. It's Jane wearing...armor?

"Oh Darcy, Thank God!" Jane exclaimed, as she hugged Darcy.

"Ow, hey, watch the leg." Darcy said. Jane looked down at her limp leg.

"Darcy, what happened. I heard an explosion, but I did not know where it was." Jane said,

"Newsflash! It was in my apartment. What Joy!" Darcy said, with exaggeration. "Ow, damn it, I need to get to the medical wing. But, where's Pepper at?" Darcy asked.

"Pepper actually left the building hours ago. She went on a private plane, to visit S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters." Jane said. Darcy felt a sigh of relief. That's one less person to worry about. Darcy put some weight on her injured foot, and grimaced. "Come on. We have to get you to the medical wing. I'm not sure if it's in the best condition, but you need some sort of brace to help out with your leg." Jane said, as she slipped her arm under Darcy's.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Steve knew he needed to be calm. Darcy couldn't die, she wouldn't die. She was smart, and knew how to handle things. He needed to figure out a way to stop Zemo from destroying the city. Zemo's henchmen began attacking the Avengers, while Zemo began activating the machine. Stark was now circling the machine, and scanning it for weaknesses.

"You know, if you plan on destroying New York City, you NEVER come to Avengers Tower." Tony said. " It's weakness is the power core, which is deep inside the machine. We will need someone to, almost, break through it, and pull out the core." Tony said, into the communicator. Steve glanced at Bucky. His metal arm would be strong enough to break through it, and grab the core. Surely, it couldn't be that easy. Suddenly, a man, taller than the Hulk, breaks through one of the walls. He has spines going down his back, where his spine should be. That's when it occurs to Steve... the spikes were his spine.

"ABOMINATION!" Hulk screams, as the 2 begin a battle...directly in front of the machine. Abomination through Hulk through a wall, and ran back in front of the machine.

"He's guarding it." Steve said, as he threw 4 henchmen to the ground. "He's guarding it!" He yelled, to the Avengers.

"We will need a distraction to stop this savage beast!" Thor yelled, particularly to Abomination. Abomination left his spot, and chased after Thor.

"Hawkeye, Stark, go with him. Nat, Buck, get to the machine, and I'll handle Zemo. Oh, and Hulk." Steve said, for Hulk had now gotten back into the room, with a bleeding shoulder. "Smash." Steve finished. Hulk smiled, and ran over to the fight with Abomination, which had been moved into the streets. Fortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D members had begun evacuation of the city.

"Like the old days, Captain. Except, this time, I will be winning. I have been waiting for this day to come. To break every bone in your body, and feel them crack beneath my fingers." Zemo said, and clenched his hands into fists. "Henchmen, guard the Death Ray." Zemo commanded. The 2 men ran towards each other, and began a fight, that would not be soon forgotten.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"You know what I don't get?" Darcy asked Jane, as they continued down the stairs to the medical wing. Jane's arm was still under Darcy's shoulder, but now, Darcy had one hand on the railing.

"You are a normal sized woman, but are heavier than SIN! Jeez Darcy, cut back on those pancakes." Jane said, with a deep breath.

"Hey, you like those too. I saw you eat, at least, 4 of them." Darcy said. "But, no, not that. I ment, that Coulson STILL hasn't given me back my iPod. My life STILL has no meaning!" Darcy exclaimed. Jane just sighed, and shook her head. Jane had bought Darcy and iPhone 4S, but it couldn't replace Darcy's love for the simple iPod. The 2 women had finally reached the medical wing to find...

"Well... this blows, BIG TIME!" Darcy exclaimed, as she looked around the medical wing. The medicine's lay scattered all over the floor, medical documents were torn into pieces, furniture was broken, and worst of all... THE FRIDGE WAS BROKEN!

"Oh God." Darcy said, as she limped over to the fridge.

"I know. How are we supposed to find any sort of brace through this junk." Jane said.

"Screw the brace. The FRIDGE IS BROKEN! There's no food left inside, that's not spoiled, or destroyed." Darcy exclaimed, as she hugged the fridge. "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Darcy said. Jane gave Darcy an annoyed look, and continued looking through cabinets for braces. 20 minutes passed, and the commotion downstairs was getting louder. At one point, the 2 women heard someone scream 'NO', from the fight downstairs.

"Well someone is having a bad day." Jane said.

"What do you know, Jane Foster can actually use sarcasm...correctly!" Darcy said. Jane just smiled, and looked back at some of the cabinets. After frantically searching for 15 minutes, Jane finally found the medical supplies for a broken leg.

"Bazinga, Bitches! And who says that you can't find medical supplies in a torn up medical room?" Darcy asked.

"A lot of people actually. Statistics show that most people would've given up by-"

"And it is Jane Foster who can ruin a perfectly good moment...nice Jane." Darcy says. "Now, screw the science shit for once, and work your magic." She finished. Jane just shook her head, and began working on Darcy's leg. She was working as fast as she could, for who knows what could happen, now that a supervillian was in the building. And all of his (as Darcy would call it) 'Groupies'.

"Ok, that's the best I can do. I'm not actually a doctor, you know." Jane stated, as Darcy stood up on a single crutch, that Jane managed to find.

"So, what now?" Darcy asked. "Do we go back to your room?" Darcy finished.

"I don't think so. If it's Baron Zemo, than he's smart enough to know that we would go back to the safest rooms... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jane asked.

"I'm scared that we might be thinking the same thing." Darcy said. They would have to go to one of the most dangerous places in the building. The place with the most explosive chemicals possible. The science lab.

"So if we go to the science lab, and if we get attacked, the entire thing could blow up. With us in it." Darcy said.

"Yes, but we work there everyday. We know it best." Jane said.

"So that means that we?" Darcy asked, while raising her eyebrows.

"It means that we... handle our shit." Jane said.

"Yeah, we do!" Darcy exclaimed.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Zemo was much stronger, than Steve remembered. Steve still wondered how Zemo had lived this long, and improved his strength as he got older, as well. Still, Steve was stronger, and had pinned Zemo to the ground.

"Go ahead Captain. Kill me." Zemo said, as he spit blood onto the ground. His mask was torn where his mouth was, and therefore, he was bleeding profusely.

"I'm not going to kill you, but you won't win. You will never win." Steve said, as Bucky broke through the machine, and pulled out the core.

"NO!" Zemo screamed. Once the core was pulled out, every single henchmen ran out of the building... right into S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. 4 of the agents ran in, and handcuffed Zemo.

"You will regret everything that you have done. You have spilled blood, and will spill much more!" Zemo said, and spit on Steve's shoe's, as he was pulled out of the building.

"Good job everyone!" Tony said. That's when Steve remembered Darcy.

"Oh no, Darcy!" Steve yelled, as he began running up the stairs. He ran up flights of stairs, while the Avengers began following as well. Except for Clint and Natasha, who went for an ambulance, while the Hulk returned to Banner's normal form...and tried to hitch up his pants as high as he could. Steve ran past the science lab, where the Jane and Darcy saw him.

"Oh crap, go after him." Darcy said, from which Jane began following Steve. She had just left the lab, when Thor ran into Jane.

"Jane, my love, your alright." He said, as he pulled Jane into a hug.

"I am, but Darcy's not. She's in the science lab, and has a broken leg." She explained, while Tony (who had heard the entire conversation) ran into the lab.

"We need to get Steve, though. He could run all the way to her room, and think that she is dead." Jane finished.

"I've got that handled." Bucky said, as he entered the hallway. He ran to Darcy's room, and saw Steve standing in the room with tears in his eyes.

"Steve"

"It's my fault." Steve said "It's my fault that she is dead." He finished.

"She's not dead. She's in the science lab with a broken leg, now come on. I'm mentally unstable, and I know that Darcy would've lived through this." He said, as he took Steve's shoulder, and half dragged- half walked, Steve to the lab.

"Darcy, thank god!" Steve exclaimed, as he hugged Darcy. Darcy loved the smell of Steve... She wanted to stay wrapped in his arms for forever, but her leg hurt like Hell!

"Steve, I am really enjoying this moment, but my leg hurts pretty badly, so." She said. He immediately let go of her, and had a deep blush on his face... Darcy wished she had a camera, to capture this cute moment. But, before she could do anything, Steve picked her up off the ground, and began hauling her down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Darcy, this never should've happened." He said, seriously.

"Relax, Steve. I'm fine. I just need to relax, and watch Jaws, or something." She said.

"What's Jaws?" Steve asked. Darcy sighed.

"This is why you will be watching it with me." She said.

"So, is that, technically, a date?" Steve asked. Darcy thought for a moment, then nodded her head.

"A date, my friend. I hope you like taco's." She finished.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Please review, and favorite. Tell me if I made any mistakes, and I will fix them.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been 2 days since that attack, and Darcy was ready for her date. Steve had asked her out already (Chapter 3), since she really did owe him a meal. She had her crutches under her arms, and was setting the table. She had baked taco's, and cupcakes for dessert. She had her favorite movies set out, and was hobbling around for a bottle of wine, when the doorbell rang.

"Please be Steve, Please be Steve!" She mumbled to herself. She hobbled to the door, and opened it. Standing there was Steve, and a bouquet of flowers. Tulips, to be precise.

"Darcy." He said.

"Steve." She replied. He had on the outfit he had bought, days ago. She couldn't help, but think that he looked really sexy... and that he probably smelled REAL nice.

"I, uh, got these for you." He said, as he gave them to Darcy. She smiled.

"Thanks Steve, they smell wonderful." She said. He stood there, both of them staring at each other. Finally, Steve coughed.

"I think that you are supposed to invite me in." He said. She blinked a couple of times, and opened the door.

"Sorry, kind of daydreamed there." She said.

"No problem." He replied. He looked around her apartment. The cleaning crews (Tony's robots) had most of her apartment put back together, but she had lost some of her clothing, and a couple of pictures. Now, she had a big hole in her wall, and she had put a poster of Bon Jovi over it.

"I made taco's, and cupcakes. I figured you could pick out the movie. I placed some of my favorites on the table." She said, while gesturing to the table. He looked down, at the table. There, sat Jurassic Park, Jaws, Star Wars, Forrest Gump, and Kung Fu Panda. He had heard of Jurassic Park, and Star Wars, but he had never heard of the rest. He looked at the Forrest Gump movie, and decided to watch it.

"YES!" She screamed. He turned to look at her, and she covered her mouth. "Sorry, I just Love that movie." She said. He smiled.

"I have a feeling that I am going to like this movie." He said.

"You better, or I might have to smack you." She said. He laughed. "Here, you can decorate your taco, and then we'll pop in Forrest Gump." She said. Yeah, he was going to have fun.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Darcy started crying when Bubba died. They had finished their taco's, and were eating cupcakes, when it happened.

"No, Bubba, don't go towards that light." She said, as she scooted towards Steve. He did the casual yawn, that Bucky had taught him years ago, but never got to use it. He then put his arm around Darcy's, and she smiled.

'Forrest, why did this happen?' Bubba had asked. Her eyes were beginning to water.

'You got shot.' Forrest replied. The tears had come out of her eyes, and were falling down her cheeks.

'I wanna go home.' Bubba said. Yep, the tears were definitely flowing now. Steve looked at Darcy. He heard the next couple lines, and had to wipe his own tears away. Bubba and Forrest were just like how Steve and Bucky had been. He was helping Bucky, but he sure missed that part of their friendship. He wiped away Darcy's tears. Darcy looked at Steve, and felt pity. This man had lost everything, and when he found out his BFF(Ha, bet they didn't use that in the olden days) was alive, he got crushed again. His best friend was an assassin, who couldn't remember their friendship. She don't know how it happened, one minute they were staring at each other, the next they were kissing. Darcy had kissed him first, and felt Steve kiss back passionately, and groaned softly. This man, smelled FINE! They stopped kissing.

"So, does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend, or?" He asked.

"Yes, this means we are boyfriend and girlfriend." She replied, with a smile. She was now, officially, the girlfriend of Captain America. But, they didn't know that the Avengers were watching their entire date on the TV upstairs.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"That's my boy." Bucky mumbled, to himself. The Avengers were watching the two people date, and were smiling.

"Well, I might-ith say that it took-ith long enough." Thor said.

"Yep, sure as hell did." Clint said. He wanted to date Natasha, but that wasn't going to happen. She had always seemed distant around other people, but when she was around him, it was like a whole new world. Now, she was "dating" Bucky, and, as Forrest Gump would say, were like peas and carrots. He had to find a girlfriend, but there was none he really liked. He guessed life WAS like a box of chocolates.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Sorry about the short chapter, I just got back from a long weekend, and had to get ready for a graduation party.

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bucky woke up in his room, with a shudder. He couldn't help, but go back to the things he remembered. The hundreds of people he killed, screaming children, crying women, and brave men. The brave men who he shot, killed, and took away from their families. Hydra mind controlled him, and he wanted revenge. No matter what the cost. He exited his apartment, and went to the elevator. He didn't know where he was going, but he just wanted to let his mind wander. As he walked in, he heard a voice.

"Hey! Hold the door, please." A woman asked. He did, and in ran Jane Foster.

"Thanks." She replied. He nodded his head. He wasn't much of a talker, and Jane didn't mind the quietness. She was so used to Thor's loud voice, that sometimes she needed a break. But, Bucky had a question, and Natasha had been working with him on conversations. He took a deep breath. He hoped this would work.

"Um, so, has Darcy dated anyone before?" He asked, and Jane raised an eyebrow. She was going to say 'duh', but decided against it.

"Yes, she's dated a few people." She replied.

"And... was she dumped each time?" He asked.

"No, some dumped her, but she broke up with a few, too." She said.

"Why?" He asked. She knew that she shouldn't be sharing Darcy's personal business, but she couldn't stop herself. Especially, with his big, blue eyes staring at her.

"I believe that there was this one guy, actually, who was really nice. He was like an angel, and I liked him, and so did Darcy. But, she dumped him a week after they started dating." She said. He tensed. Steve and Darcy had dated for almost a week.

"I think Darcy is more of a... How do I put this?" She asked, herself. "She likes guys who are rough, tough, and got an edge to them." She said. Jane was surprised that Darcy hadn't gone for Bucky, first. That's when she realized that Steve wasn't at all like that. He was kind, sweet, and like a big teddy bear.

"But, she likes Steve. She looks at him like cake, and Darcy loves cake." She finished. He simply nodded his head, and the elevator stopped. He walked out of the door, and left Jane with a startled face. Bucky, meanwhile, decided that he needed to get a message out to Darcy. A message that would make sure she would never hurt Steve. Because if she did... bad things were going to happen.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Darcy was in the kitchen, eating cupcakes, and daydreaming about Steve. Why did every single Avenger have to be hot? Clint was hot, Bucky was gorgeous, Tony was cute, Thor was... Thor, and Bruce had the cute nerd look. But, Steve! He was perfect. She liked his looks, (Ok, really liked his looks) but, it was his heart that captured Darcy. He was kind, treated everyone equally, and was brave. Sure, the Avengers would take a bullet for one another, but Steve would take a death ray, if it meant saving someone. She was thinking so hard about Steve, that she didn't even see Bucky walk in. She also had a delayed reaction, when he pushed her against the wall. He did it softly, but still scared the living shit out of her.

"I don't like doing this, but I need to warn you. If you ever hurt Steve in any way, I will kill you. Steve has been through too much, and I am not going to let you ruin it for him." He said. Darcy, meanwhile, had another idea.

"Please talk slower. I was hoping to get a nap, and this might just do it." She exaggerated.

"This isn't a joke."

"I know that. But, I'm never going to hurt him. Also, I'm pretty sure Steve would kill you for killing me... so." She said. He tensed, and then put her down on the ground.

"I will be watching, though." He said.

"Oh, no doubt about it. But, I do hope you knocked the security camera's out, so no one knows that we are having this conversation." She said. He mumbled something, that sounded Russian. But, she could tell he had done something to make sure no one heard them. But, it was time for round 2.

"Oh, by the way, you smell nice. Like, a manly, Russian musk. Keep up with what you are doing, and women are gonna be all over you." She said, as his eyes widened. He coughed, and tried not to blush, but he was failing miserably.

"Oh, and I know that you are dating Natasha. I'm pretty sure Clint knows too, and that's only because he likes her a lot. So, I'm afraid you have some competition." She said. Bucky shrugged it off, but she could tell he didn't know that. Love really could change a person.

"And if you want to impress a spy like her, I'd recommend getting her a new pair of hand pistol's. She's been complaining about how they aren't working as well. Oh, and her birthday is in a week." She said, as his eyes widened. Bucky didn't know that, and for god's sake he was a Russian spy. Darcy smiled. She surprised the Winter Soldier, and made him blush. All, in less than 5 minutes.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Please review, favorite, and follow. You know you want to.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Never friggin fails. Darcy was getting into the shower, before work, and slipped.

"Help!" She screamed. Jane was at London, again. Meanwhile, The Avengers were on a mission... except Bucky, who happened to be unlocking his apartment door, when he heard it.

"Someone help me!" A voice screamed. He turned around.

"Hey, any douchebag out there who could help me?" She screamed. That was definitely Darcy. He tried opening the door, to find it locked. He then kicked it open, and ran inside.

"Darcy?" He asked.

"In the shower." She said. He ran into the bathroom to find Darcy lying in the tub, a towel covering her, and the water running. He leaned down, and grabbed her arm.

"Ow." She said, as he saw the blood. He turned over her arm, gently, to find the bone protruding from her skin.

"Jesus Christ." He said.

"That's exactly what I said." She replied.

"How did this happen?" He asked, as he looked at her cast, that was on her foot. "And, aren't you supposed to wear a bag over that?" He asked, gesturing to her foot.

"Yes, but do you think I thought of that?" She asked. "I never wear the bag. It makes my leg itchy, and I tried a backscratcher to get into the cast, once, but it failed miserably." She said. He grabbed her waist and hoisted her up. Unfortunatley, that didn't include the towel. He stared at her, and felt his jaw drop.

"Jeez, stop being a perv, and help me, dumbass." She said, and he grabbed the towel from the ground, and wrapped it around her. But, that didn't stop him from blushing, like a tomato.

"I'll take you down to the medical wing." He said.

"Well, I need to put clothes on." She stated. He simply looked down, as she begin limping to the bedroom. He went to the shower, and turned the water off. He couldn't help, but stare at the blood. So much of it.

"Um, if you didn't notice, I am injured, and need help getting clothes on." She said. He snapped out of his daydream, and went to her room. He did a back-flip when he saw her closet.

"Holy shit!" He said. So much clothing!

"Yeah, your right. This jacket does give off that color." Darcy said, while staring at her old jacket. He looked around. He didn't have a closet like this. Then again, he didn't have much clothing.

"Now, reach into those drawers and grab me a bra, and undergarments." She said. He stared at her. He wasn't touching any sort of underwear, or bra's. She looked at him, and raised her eyebrow. "Come on, you were probably once a ladies-man. Your looks sure do charm a lot of girls here." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, like you didn't know. The girl at the front desk stares at you like a piece of cake." She said. He blushed. This girl was intimidating... He liked that. "Now, grab a bra, and a pair of panties, and give them to mama." She said. He reached down, grabbed a bra, and handed it to her.

"Now, you have to put it on me." She said. Oh God, this was gonna be a long day.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjk

In the end, they made it to the medical wing. Bucky had carried her, and Darcy couldn't help, but notice, that he had a manly musk. She turned into his shoulder, and took a deep breath. He gave her a 'What the Hell' look, and was replied with a 'Jesus God, you smell nice' look. Once they arrived, the doctors said she had a mild compound fracture, but would have to wear a cast for a while.

"Why!" She said, as she looked up at the ceiling, and shook her free hand.

"I'm sorry Miss Darcy. But, what is it that I have done?" Jarvis asked.

"Oh, I wasn't cursing you, my man. I was cursing GOD!" She said. Bucky was beginning to like this girl, and maybe, she wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Would you like me to call Steve?" He asked her. She hesitated. She was always the one getting hurt, and he was never there to help her. He would probably feel guilty, and would stay home more often. Heaven forbid she actually not fall or break a bone.

"I guess so." She said. He was her boyfriend, and she couldn't exactly keep the broken arm hidden...or could she?

"Wait." She said, and made grabby hands for the phone. Bucky had already dialed the number, and Steve had picked up. Still, he handed the phone to her.

"Hello?" Steve asked.

"Hey." She said.

"Darcy what's wrong? Bucky calls this number for emergencies only. What's going on?" He asked.

"I, uh, just wanted to make sure that you were ok." She said, and she could practically feel Steve smile. Bucky's eyes widened.

"I'm fine. Tony's being himself, as usual." He said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Darcy heard Tony say, from the other end of the phone.

"Nothing Tony." Steve said. Darcy smiled.

"Do you know when you'll be back?" She asked.

"A couple of days, I think. I'll see you soon." He said.

"Yeah, See ya." She said.

"Bye." He replied, and she hung the phone up. Darcy sighed. She was used to saying I love you, when she said goodbye, and she was afraid that she would say it to Steve when he wasn't ready.

"So, how exactly are you going to keep the arm away from Steve?" Bucky asked her. She smiled a devious smile.

"I'm going to need your shirts." She said

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkkjkjkj

"This is so stupid." Bucky said.

"But, it's perfect." Darcy said. Her plan was to cut the sleeves off of his shirts, put them onto her own long sleeve tops, and if Steve asked she could simply say that it was in style.

"So, if he asks about the shirt, your just going to say 'Because it's in style to wear sleeves over sleeves, on one arm." He said.

"Yes, he's from the 40's, and doesn't know about _girl_ fashion." She said.

"You have a devious little mind." He said. She smiled.

"Uh, duh." She said. They spent the next hour cutting off sleeves, and sewing them to her shirts. Obviously, he did the cutting, and she did the sewing. After they had finished, Bucky still had 5 pairs of long-sleeved shirts.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." He replied, as she walked out of his apartment. Probably, not for the last time.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Please review, follow, and favorite. Hope you guys liked the chapter.

Live Long and Prosper.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Darcy had sat down at her couch, after she had left Steve/Bucky's apartment. She had turned on the news when her jaw dropped.

"Breaking News! It seems that Baron Zemo, an enemy of Captain America's, has escaped from The Raft. He is on the loose, and we have been told to warn everyone to watch out, for he is a convicted criminal, and highly dangerous. No one knows where he is going, but officers say he might want revenge on Captain America. Linsey Davis has the story." David Muir said.

"Thank You, David. As most people know, The Raft is a highly guarded super-villian prison. Prisoners have lived there. Ranging from Electro to Carnage, and now, to Baron Zemo. What officers are trying to figure out is how he escaped, while he only had 1 of his followers undercover for him. I have talked to police officers and the information is adding up. Baron Zemo was taken into custody after a battle with the Avengers, just about a week ago. We have learned that Zemo had sent one of his followers undercover, and simply strolled in, and in the escape process, killed 20 officers. 10 other officers chased Zemo in a car chase. Unfortunatley, only 5 made it back alive. Zemo had somehow made a barrier of cars to block part of the highway, and multiple cars have crashed into it. Officers don't know where he is going, or why. But, they feel something bad is soon to happen. This is Linsey Davis, ABC News." Darcy felt herself start to panic. She told herself to be calm, but it wasn't working at all.

"Hey Jarvis, are there any Avengers in the building?" Darcy asked.

"Mr. Barnes left about 10 minutes ago, to try out grocery shopping, and Mrs. Potts is in a meeting." He replied.

"But, The Avengers Helicarrier is to be here in about 3 minutes. Mr. Rogers requested I not tell you, but I believe you are having a mild panic attack." Jarvis said. That's when Darcy realized her palms were sweaty, and she was breathing heavily... REALLY heavily. Plus, she had been pacing for a while.

"Do you know if Steve has seen the news report?" She asked him.

"I have sent the report to the Helicarrier, and to all Avengers phones. They should have seen the message by now." Jarvis said. Darcy started inhaling and exhaling at regular speeds. Zemo was not coming for her. He wouldn't. Not after last time, and why would someone want Darcy. She simply worked with The Avengers, and... and is dating Captain America.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"Steve, are you seeing this?" Natasha asked, as she gestured to the video that was being broadcasted onto the televisions. Steve looked up, and so did most of the other Avengers. Except for Hulk, who was currently powering down on his tenth foot long sandwich. The Avengers stared in awe, at the screens. How could Baron Zemo escape from one of the most heavily guarded prisons in the World?

"Hulk crush puny German." Hulk said, and made his hand into a fist.

"I agree with Hulk on that one. Except, I'm not going to crush him in my fist. I'll leave that up to you big guy." Clint said.

"Maybe Zemo is staying in some sort of secret hideout." Natasha suggested.

"Probably, but where?" Sam asked.

"Steve, back in the day, where did you fight Zemo most often?" Tony asked.

"We fought... everywhere. There wasn't just one place we fought. We fought in Germany, Russia, even Canada." Steve said.

"Well, I can look up his tracking code. Anyone who stays at The Raft has a tracker implanted in them. If he hasn't already removed it, I can try to find him, or his figure out about his last whereabouts." Tony said.

"I'll try to do some background information on him. I'll see if anything comes up." Natasha said.

"We'll need to know soon. That man is insane." Thor said.

"I know what he can do, and it's not good if he stays alive. Lots of people are going to die if he isn't stopped." Steve said. So, it was settled. They were going to track down Zemo, and though they might not have said it, would have to kill him.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Bucky was in a grocery store. It was small, but to him, it was like the entire World was crammed into one store. Plus, he didn't like how the food was organized. There was an entire isle dedicated to candy. CANDY! And every kid he walked by was playing on their phones. Back in the day (He really hated having to say "Back in the day")kids would be helping their parents, or they stayed home and were playing with friends. Now, all the kids did was stay inside, and play video games. He understood times had changed, but it still bothered him. It probably didn't help that he hadn't gotten a haircut, and still looked like a mass murderer. Still, there was the occasional girl who would stare at him thinking "Hmm, bet he smells nice." That's what he really didn't understand. Men smell like men. Yes, there's cologne out there, but guys don't randomly go around thinking "I bet she smells like roses" or "Her hair probably smells like daffodils". God, the people of today have truly changed. He was thinking about this, when he saw a woman trying to reach for a can of beans. She looked slightly embarrassed(Though, it was only the 2 of them in the isle).

"Mam, do you need some help there?" He asked. She looked over at him, and he noticed that she looked very familiar.

"Yes, please." She said. "I just need those green beans." She said, while pointing to the can she needed. He grabbed the can of beans, and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." He replied, and she smiled brightly. Her eyes crinkled like someone he knew. But, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm sorry, but, do I know you from somewhere?" He asked. She looked at him.

"No, I'm afraid not. But, you do look familiar. I know this is gonna sound weird, but you look like a guy my grandmother had described. But, he was from the 40's." She said.

"What was her name?" He asked.

"Connie. Her name was Connie."

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got really busy, and ran out of time. Oh, and if you guys didn't get the Captain America: The First Avenger reference, Connie was a character Bucky dated. She was in a few scenes, but I took notice of her. Plus, (Completely different topic, spoiler alert for Thor: The Dark World) who was really sad when they killed off Frigga. God, that killed me inside. Also, The Raft is a super-villain prison from The Marvel Comics.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


End file.
